Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a voice control field, and more particularly to a voice control type bath system and an operating method thereof.
Description of Prior Art
A conventional bath system is operated manually. When a user utilizes the bath system and needs to change settings of various attached devices in the bath system, the user has to move to an operating panel of the bath system and then changes the settings by operating at least one button. This is inconvenient for the user. There is no application to control various attached devices via at least one voice signal in the conventional bath system. For example, after the bath system receives and converts a voice command from the user, the bath system controls the various attached devices to perform specific actuations according to the voice command. If the user can change the at least one setting of the various attached devices via the voice command, the user need not move to the operating panel to operate the at least one button.
Furthermore, in the conventional bath system, it is inconvenient for the user to hold a mobile phone to answer or dial a phone call. It is more convenient if the phone call is answered or dialed by utilizing at least one voice signal via the bath system (i.e. it is not required to hold the mobile phone to answer or dial the phone call).
Consequently, there is a need to provide a control method, which is simpler, more humanized, and more intuitive, to solve the above-mentioned problems in the prior art.